


Слушаю и повинуюсь

by Anny_Anyway, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: По заявке с инсайда: чтобы развеять скуку стабильных отношений, Гарри и Драко решают поиграть в ролевые игры. Рейтинговые само собой. Чего только нельзя найти на чердаке дома на площади Гриммо, 12.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Слушаю и повинуюсь

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays

В доме на площади Гриммо, 12 было тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Аврорское чутьё, которое Гарри получил вместе с форменным мундиром, напряглось сразу, как только он открыл дверь. Так тихо в доме не бывало с тех пор, как они с Драко стали жить вместе. Тот всегда чем-то скрипел, шуршал, хрустел, стучал. Не мог усидеть на месте и пяти минут. По тому образу Ледяного принца, который он создал себе в Хогвартсе, Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что настоящий Драко вот такой — любопытный, азартный, живой. Он облазил каждый уголок в старом поместье Блэков, но каждый раз находил всё новые и новые закутки и неисследованные места и вещи. Так радовался каждому найденному монстру, трухлявой книге или неизвестному артефакту, что Гарри это и злило, и умиляло, и удивляло одновременно. Ну вот как наследник одного из древнейших в магической Британии родов может хватать незнакомые артефакты без предварительного изучения?! 

Приходя домой, Гарри находил его сражающимся с боггартом, спорящим с Кричером, варящим зелья с Вальбургой. Застать его в состоянии покоя было практически невозможно. Даже в постели он был как вихрь из движений, слов, стонов — Поттер, сильнее, медленнее, вот так, нет, только не так. И Гарри это нравилось. Всё это, каждая его безумная идея, каждое движение его беспокойных пальцев, вообще всё. Оттого так и пугала эта внезапная тишина. Гарри уже забыл, как она звучит, и это напоминание ему решительно не нравилось. 

Он быстро осмотрел гостиную, кухню и столовую, но нигде присутствия Драко так и не обнаружил. Паника разрасталась внутри огромным колючим монстром. Гарри достал палочку и крепко сжал её в руке, буквально чувствуя, как она мелко вибрирует, словно вот-вот сколдует заклинание без его, Гарри, участия. 

Третья ступенька скрипнула под ногой, Гарри уже давно не слышал, как она скрипит. Обычно они с Драко поднимались в спальню вместе и тот болтал о прошедшем дне, о пациентах, о раздражающей привычке Гермионы лезть к нему с ненужными советами, о том, как не хватает ему приличных зелий и что скоро он начнёт варить их сам. За этой болтовнёй Гарри никогда не слышал, как скрипит третья ступенька, и теперь, когда вспомнил, этот звук показался ему самым ужасным звуком на свете — звуком одиночества. 

В спальне Драко тоже не было. От волнения и беспокойства у Гарри даже не сразу получилось вызвать Патронус, воспоминание то и дело расплывалось перед мысленным взором, превращаясь в неправильно собранный паззл.

— Экспекто Патронум! — выкрикнул Гарри по меньшей мере в третий раз и облегчённо выдохнул, увидев знакомого оленя. 

— Где ты, Драко? 

Олень решительно стукнул по полу копытом, как бы подтверждая, что всё понял, и исчез, оставив за собой след из сияющей пыльцы. Гарри немного успокоился, надеясь, что сейчас Драко даст о себе знать, но вместо этого его Патронус, вернувшись через минуту, в точности повторил сказанное взволнованным голосом Гарри и растворился в воздухе. 

Гарри слетел вниз и связался по камину с госпиталем святого Мунго.

— Гарри, он ушел около часа назад, мы перебросились парой колкостей, как обычно, ничего странного я не заметила, — голос Гермионы дрожал от напряжения, и Гарри постарался успокоить её, хотя у самого внутри творился хаос. Он быстро попрощался с ней, заверив в том, что всё нормально и Драко наверняка просто забыл предупредить о ежемесячных посиделках с Панси.

— Кричер! 

Кричер появился с негромким хлопком, в руке у него была какая-то жестяная посудина, которую он неспешно натирал тряпкой. 

— Да, хозяин Гарри, — кивнул он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

— Драко возвращался домой после Мунго? — Гарри заходил взад-вперед, больше не в силах сдерживать всё нарастающее волнение. 

— Да, хозяин Гарри, — проскрипел Кричер. 

— Он не сказал, куда уходит? — Гарри уже почти перешёл на крик. 

— Он не уходил, хозяин Гарри.

— Какого Мерлина?! Я обыскал весь дом, и его здесь нет!

Гарри начинали раздражать эти странные загадки.

— Он в спальне, хозяин Гарри.

Дослушивал Кричера Гарри, уже взлетая по лестнице. Как он мог не заметить Драко, если тот был в спальне? Аврорская чуйка всё не унималась, ощущая тайну и насторожившись в предвкушении. 

В комнате по-прежнему было пусто, и когда Гарри уже снова собирался вызвать Кричера, он заметил на полу странный сосуд, которого прежде не видел. Вообще у Драко была масса скляночек, флаконов, разных фигурных ёмкостей, и по их виду сложно было понять, в какой яд, а в какой духи, поэтому Гарри никогда не трогал их, так сказать, во избежание. Но этот не был похож ни на один из тех, что он видел: сделанный в каком-то восточном стиле, с яркой росписью на пузатых боках и длинным тонким носиком, как у заварочного чайника, он выглядел достаточно древним на первый взгляд. 

Повинуясь интуиции, Гарри наклонился и взял сосуд в руки; тот казался совсем лёгким, словно был абсолютно пустым. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что среди витых узоров прячется надпись, но металл был таким тусклым, что Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова. Он осторожно провёл по нему тыльной стороной ладони, а затем, когда ничего не произошло, стал рьяно тереть, надеясь рассмотреть, что же там написано. Вдруг Гарри услышал хлопок, похожий на хлопок аппарации, а когда поднял голову, увидел перед собой Драко. Тот стоял, сложив руки на груди, с очень упрямым выражением лица, и сжимал губы так сильно, словно пытался…

— Слу-ушаю…и п-повинуюсь, господин. Чёрт! 

— Что за игры, Драко? Если хотел чего-то, гм, такого, мог бы просто сказать, я волновался вообще-то, — Гарри действительно пытался найти разумное объяснение происходящему, но вид Драко не помогал. Вместо привычной лимонной мантии колдомедика, чёрного костюма или домашней пижамы со змейками на нём было нечто, что Гарри с трудом мог как-то классифицировать — короткая жилетка, которая едва прикрывала соски и была украшена бахромой с зелёными бусинами на концах, и широкие штаны из необычной, легкой ткани, сидящие так низко, что были видны выступающие тазовые косточки. Ноги его были босы, и он то и дело переступал ими по дощатому полу, который, Гарри знал наверняка, был холодным круглый год вне зависимости от погоды. Он уже завел палочку на виток Согревающих чар, когда Драко, уставившись на него в ужасе, воскликнул: 

— Не смей колдовать, Поттер!

Гарри досадливо поморщился; Драко всегда называл его по фамилии, когда злился или нервничал. Ещё почему-то во время оргазма, что Гарри не особенно нравилось.

— Почему? Во что ты снова вляпался, Драко? И что, черт возьми, на тебе надето? — последний вопрос, как ни странно, волновал Гарри не меньше других.

— Я был на чердаке, искал одну книгу по зельям и случайно наткнулся на эту дракклову лампу. Стоило мне её потереть, как всё сжалось, словно при аппарации, а следом я уже появился здесь.

— Случайно? Так же случайно, как ты открыл сундук, на котором было написано: «Не открывать! Боггарт!»?

— Мне просто было интересно, изменился ли он со времён школы, — фыркнул Драко.

— И вот что мне с тобой делать? — спросил Гарри скорее у самого себя, чем у Драко. 

— Желать? — Драко игриво подвигал бровями и усмехнулся.

— Это просто потрясающе! Нарвался на незнакомое проклятье и ещё умудряешься шутить! 

Гарри злился даже больше на себя — за то, что до сих пор так и не собрался очистить от всякой нечисти дом, который, как иногда ему казалось, буквально подбрасывал новому обитателю «игрушки». Но и на Драко тоже: тот только выглядел серьезным колдомедиком, высокомерным аристократом и Малфоем от пяток до кончиков волос, что бы это ни значило, а на деле был неугомонным искателем приключений на задницу и любителем тянуть руки к тому, что надо и не надо. 

— А я и не шучу. Прочти, что написано на лампе, — Драко кивнул на сосуд, который Гарри все еще держал в левой руке.

— У меня не очень с латынью, ты же знаешь. Да и видно плохо…- Гарри прищурился, вглядываясь в буквы, но латынь от этого не стала английским. 

Драко закатил глаза, словно такая грубая неотесанность задевала его чувство прекрасного.

— Там написано — раба лампы освободит исполнение трёх истинных желаний господина. Предполагается, что раб лампы это я, а господин — ты, хотя я и не в восторге от такого распределения ролей.

— Мерлин и Моргана, это же как в той сказке про Аладдина! Это просто невозможно! 

— Не все магловские сказки — чистый вымысел, — сказал Драко так, словно это было самой очевидной истиной на свете. 

— Тогда тем более — нет, — решительно отрезал Гарри. — Мы не будем играть по правилам незнакомого и наверняка тёмного артефакта, происхождения которого не знаем. Я сдам его невыразимцам, они найдут способ тебя освободить.

— Хочешь, чтобы надо мной смеялся весь Отдел Тайн?! Потом эта байка расползётся по Министерству, Лондону и остальной магической Британии! Дойдёт до отца и матушки! Отца хватит удар, и он умрёт! Этого ты добиваешься? Убить моего papa за то что он не принял нашу связь? Это низко и не соответствует статусу Героя! — Драко говорил с такой экспрессией и так жестикулировал руками, что Гарри почти поверил, что он это всерьёз. 

Гарри закусил губу, стараясь подавить улыбку, и сказал: 

— Успокойся, твой отец ещё нас переживёт. Ну хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? — Гарри чувствовал, что готов сдаться, как бывало почти всегда в спорах с Драко.

— Загадай три желания и посмотрим, что будет, — просто пожал тот плечами, словно предлагал сгонять на мётлах до Уилтшира, а не примерить на себя роли хозяина и раба. 

— А что если станет хуже? — Гарри никак не мог отделаться от странного беспокойства, зудящего под кожей, и что-то невнятно бормочущей аврорской чуйки.

— Хуже этого могут быть разве что насмешки глупых невыразимцев. Ну и смерть отца, конечно, да. Так что давай уже покончим с этим.

— Ладно, это глупо, но давай попробуем. Хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — сказал Гарри первое, что пришло ему на ум. 

— Ничего необычного не чувствую, — задумчиво пробормотал Драко, подняв глаза к потолку, — Думаю, это должно быть что-то посерьезней. Вроде — стать министром магии или возродить Мерлина.

— Но я не хочу быть министром, — Гарри даже испугался такой перспективы, на секунду представив себя на месте Кингсли. Ну уж нет, ни за что! — А возрождённые волшебники — уже пройденный этап. К тому же я на самом деле хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал!

— Серьезно, Гарри? Ты можешь пожелать что угодно, но просишь поцелуй? Это слишком глупо даже для такого абсолютного гриффиндорца как ты. Я ведь целую тебя каждый вечер! — Драко смотрел на него с искренним непониманием. Конечно, Гарри осознавал, что, окажись Драко на его месте, он не упустил бы шанс и проявил бы всю свою слизеринскую натуру.

— Сегодня ещё не целовал, — заметил Гарри.

— Ох, ты такой милый, придурок, — Драко сделал шаг навстречу, отчего бахрома на его жилетке зазвенела, и прикоснулся губами к губам Гарри осторожно и словно неуверенно, прямо как в их первый поцелуй.

— А теперь, когда наш ежевечерний ритуал закончен, загадывай настоящее желание.

— Ладно, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул, словно его заставляли сделать что-то ужасное. Он просто не привык к тому, что желания могут исполняться так просто, словно по щелчку. Вначале нужно было пройти через огонь, боль, страдания и только затем получить долгожданный приз. Так он получил возможность учиться в Хогвартсе после многих лет издевательств маглов, возможность жить после смерти и возможность любить после долгого, тернистого пути преодоления старых обид. Всегда через боль.

— Хочу, чтобы портрет Вальбурги Блэк отклеился от стены.

— Во-первых, так нечестно, она помогает мне с зельями, а во-вторых — ничего, — Драко развел руками и, казалось, как-то разом поник.

— Может, к невыразимцам? — сделал еще одну попытку Гарри, но тут же наткнулся на упрямый ответный взгляд.

— Нет и точка.

— Давай хотя бы у Гермионы спро. .

— Ну уж нет! Грейнджер мне хватает в Мунго! Нет ничего такого, что знала бы она, и не знал я! — самодовольно заявил Драко.

— Но ты же видишь, что ничего не выходит! — откликнулся Гарри разочарованно; признаться, он позволил себе надеяться, что чёртов портрет наконец можно будет сжечь. — Так что, если мы не найдем решения в ближайшее время, у нас три пути — Мунго, Отдел Тайн и Малфой-мэнор, 

— твердо сказал Гарри и отступать был не намерен.

— А мэнор-то тут причем?

— Возможно, твоим родителям знакомы эти чары, — Гарри совсем не был в этом уверен, но готов был даже встретиться с Люциусом Малфоем, только бы помочь Драко избавиться от власти лампы.

— Постой, я, кажется, понял! — воскликнул Драко и заходил взад-вперед по комнате, а Гарри невольно засмотрелся на его плавные движения. В этих штанах странного кроя его бедра двигались особенно соблазнительно, а соски то выглядывали, то снова исчезали за тканью жилетки. В другой ситуации Гарри уже нашёл бы, чем им заняться, но, черт возьми, сейчас было не время думать об этом!

— Это связывающие чары, но связывающие не только меня с лампой, но и тебя со мной! Твоё желание наверняка должно быть более личным, между нами! Прояви фантазию, ну же! — Драко с вызовом посмотрел на него, и Гарри, все ещё немного взволнованный от его словно нарочно сексуальными движениями, ляпнул:

— Потанцуй со мной.

Как только Гарри договорил, Драко неестественно выпрямился, словно кто-то невидимый резко дернул его за макушку вверх.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, го-с-поди. .н, — последнее слово Драко выговорил с трудом, — Придумавший это был тем ещё извращенцем.

Гарри тоже было не по себе от такого обращения, но, если быть до конца откровенным, немного это всё-таки возбуждало.

— Это странно — я делаю то, что сам хочу, но магия артефакта словно подталкивает меня, — Драко сделал несколько шагов к нему и, положив руки на плечи, прижался так близко, что между ними не осталось и дюйма.

Гарри обхватил его за талию, запутавшись пальцами в длинной бахроме, и погладил по оголённому изгибу спины. Контраст между ним, одетым по форме, и почти обнаженным Драко был странным и волнующим. Гарри вдыхал лёгкий аромат его волос, раз за разом мягко направляя Драко на новый круг. Танец без музыки был непривычным, но от этого более особенным. Гарри слышал тихое дыхание Драко, перестук бусин его накидки, шуршание ткани. Эти звуки, смешавшись, превратились в странную мелодию, которая погрузила Гарри в состояние невесомости. Драко погладил его шею и спустился ниже, быстрым движением расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на мундире и, склонившись, уткнулся носом в его грудь.

Возбуждение щекотало низ спины, кончики пальцев. Хотелось большего — и не хотелось одновременно. Но когда Драко вдруг отстранился от него, Гарри почувствовал острую необходимость вернуть его. 

— Мне понравилось, — охрипшим голосом сказал Гарри и замолчал.

Пауза затягивалась, а он всё не мог решиться на то, чтобы произнести задуманное. Вдруг Драко посмеётся над его фантазиями? Наконец, собравшись с силами, Гарри, немного откашлявшись, добавил, пока не успел передумать:

— Моё второе желание — доставь себе удовольствие. Ну, ты понимаешь…

Гарри очень надеялся, что не покраснел, хотя, возможно, именно так оно и было — ведь от исполнения первого желания ему стало жарко в мундире так, что не помогли даже расстегнутые пуговицы. Гарри, не глядя, плюхнулся в кресло, надеясь, что не перегнул палку и Драко не сбежит от него сразу после исполнения третьего желания.

В штанах было неудобно, Гарри то и дело ёрзал, стараясь найти удобную позу, чтобы пуговицы на ширинке не впивались так сильно в возбужденный и чувствительный член. 

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, господин, — промурлыкал Драко и залез на кровать, откинувшись на подушки.

— Чёрт, а это обязательно?

— Магия заставляет меня это говорить, — отмахнулся Драко, — Но я не то чтобы против.

— Кажется, вначале тебе не очень-то это нравилось, — напомнил Гарри.

— Вначале я считал, что меня заставляет это говорить враждебная магия, но теперь я чувствую её 

— она тёплая и мягкая. Это просто не может быть тёмный артефакт, — рассказывая всё это, Драко начал медленно поглаживать себя по груди.

Гарри не закрывал глаза ни на мгновение, боясь упустить даже самую мельчайшую деталь. Он знал каждый дюйм тела Драко — от кончиков пальцев на ногах, которые любил массировать, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, до формы ушной раковины, которую однажды с упоением исследовал языком до тех пор, пока Драко ему это позволял. Но теперь с этого ракурса он словно изучал его тело заново — такое знакомое и незнакомое одновременно.

Сначала движения Драко были медленными и неуверенными. Он будто бы нехотя поглаживал себя по груди, его рука змеёй ныряла под жилетку, затрагивая соски. Он наверняка знал, что Гарри не терпится увидеть, как они затвердели, став чувствительными, и нарочно дразнил его. Наконец он повёл плечом, скинув одну сторону жилетки, которая грубой тканью зацепила сосок — и Гарри расслышал тихий вздох, полный одновременно удивления и наслаждения. Ему уже сейчас хотелось послать к чёрту дурацкое желание и прекратить эту мучительную игру, и он боялся представить, что же будет дальше. Драко отбросил болтающуюся на одной руке жилетку и прогнулся будто бы навстречу, а затем нырнул рукой под лёгкую ткань штанов, и Гарри увидел очертания его пальцев, которые нетерпеливо погладили член. Драко застонал и, вытащив руку, выпутался из штанов, под которыми, к удивлению Гарри, ничего не было. Драко вытянул ноги, согнув их в коленях и широко расставив. Теперь Гарри мог видеть его всего. Он не стал бы утверждать с расстояния в несколько футов, но ему показалось, что между ног, прямо там, где виднелся сжатый вход, кожа была глянцевой и блестящей, словно на неё нанесли гель.

Пока Гарри рассматривал Драко, тот, неотрывно глядя на Гарри, ласкал свой член, с силой сжав на нём руку, медленно вёл её вверх по стволу и немного задерживался, с трудом проталкивая головку. Влажная и покрасневшая, она с пошлым хлюпаньем то появлялась, то исчезала в кулаке.  
Сердце Гарри частило и билось о грудину с силой свихнувшегося бладжера. Ладони вспотели, и Гарри то и дело вытирал их о штаны. 

С Гарри Драко всегда был нежнее — и он даже представить не мог, что себя он ласкает так грубо и несдержанно.

Драко завёл одну руку назад и, приняв полусидячее положение, стал двигать рукой ещё сильнее, а затем вдруг вдавил большой палец в головку и замер, тяжело дыша.

— Эй, Драко, ты в порядке?

— А-а-га! Поттер, молчи, твой голос не помогает! 

Гарри понял, что, раз он снова стал Поттером, значит, оргазм уже близко, и Драко пытается его оттянуть. Через несколько минут он медленно убрал руку с члена и снова откинулся назад. Драко стал невесомыми касаниями поглаживать живот, шею, ноги, внутренние стороны бёдер, и Гарри не успел заметить, как он начал ласкать пальцами промежность, дразнить ими вход, едва проникая — не больше чем на фалангу. И каждый раз, когда Драко так делал, он тихо вздыхал, шепча себе под нос что-то, смутно напоминающее проклятья. Когда он неожиданно вставил в себя сразу два пальца и стал двигать ими так же быстро и грубо, как до этого ласкал свой член, Гарри понял, что время загадывать третье желание — пока эта игра не свела их обоих с ума.

— Отсоси мне, — почти выкрикнул Гарри, понадеявшись, что это не прозвучало слишком резко. 

Драко улыбнулся сыто и чересчур довольно, сказав:

— Как скажете, господин аврор.

Сдавленно ахнув, Драко вытащил пальцы и немного неуклюже слез с кровати. Сделав пару шагов, он опустился на колени перед Гарри. Расстегнув молнию и приспустив штаны вместе с бельём, Драко долго изучал возбуждённый член так, словно видел его впервые, а затем осторожно лизнул покрасневшую головку — и от этого простого, невесомого действия Гарри дёрнулся, словно в него запустили Круциатусом. Драко медлил, жаля языком чувствительную кожу головки и лишь изредка доходя до основания. 

— Господин аврор, мне очень нужно на свободу, — жалобно простонал он и, словно кот, притёрся к колену Гарри, всё ещё затянутому в грубую ткань джинсов. Гарри не успел понять, что за игру предлагал ему Драко, но уже принял её правила.

— Тебе нужно хорошо постараться, чтобы убедить меня, — Гарри сам удивился тому, как легко эти слова слетели с языка. Не сдержавшись, он зарылся рукой в волосы Драко — более мягкие и растрёпанные, чем обычно, — и слегка оттянув его голову, заглянул в глаза. Зрачки Драко были расширены и казались неестественно тёмными. Глядя в них, Гарри чувствовал, что как будто проваливается в эту манящую темноту.

Драко подался вперёд и насадился ртом до самого конца, так, что Гарри почувствовал, как головка упёрлась в стенку горла. Ощущения были такими острыми и яркими, что Гарри застонал, откинув голову назад и вцепившись руками в поручни кресла так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот вскроет его нутро. Но Драко не намерен был останавливаться, он принимал член полностью, а затем так же резко выпускал его. Тонкая ниточка слюны, тянущаяся от приоткрытого рта к члену, выглядела так пошло, что Гарри мог бы кончить, просто глядя на это. Он и так чувствовал, что уже на грани. 

— Ну как, господин аврор, есть ли у меня шансы?

— Увы, ты перестарался, теперь я не захочу тебя отпускать.

Гарри притянул его к себе на колени и сделал, наконец, то, о чём так мечтал весь день на работе, всё то время, пока Драко исполнял его три желания, то, что на самом деле было его главным желанием в любое время дня и ночи — поцеловал его, вторгаясь в горячий рот, втягивая его припухшие губы, сцепляясь языками.

Драко поёрзал на нём, касаясь головки кожей ягодиц, намекая на продолжение. Гарри, не в силах больше сдерживаться, приставил член к его влажному, растянутому входу. 

— Ты сведёшь меня с ума, Драко-о-о, чёрт!

Драко единым движением опустился на член, забрался руками под мундир, прошелся по соскам, лаская, а затем зарылся руками в волосы Гарри, и, оттянув их назад, стал осыпать поцелуями лицо.

Гарри вскидывал бёдра, насаживая Драко так, что боялся, что на его нежной коже могут остаться следы от металлических пуговиц. Он остановился, когда почувствовал на своём животе, шее и даже подбородке горячие, вязкие капли и увидел, как Драко открыл рот в беззвучном крике. По крайней мере, для Гарри он был беззвучным, так как он не слышал ничего уже с минуту. Внутри всё сгорело к дракклам, а тело стало лёгким словно перо.

*******

— Когда ты догадался? — рассеяно спросил Драко, когда они лежали в постели, укрывшись мягким одеялом. Он повернулся на бок и стал внимательно рассматривать Гарри, вероятно, просчитывая в голове варианты того, где он мог проколоться.

— В третий раз, ты забыл сказать «слушаю и повинуюсь».

— Но ты не остановил меня…

— Как бы ты не думал обратное, я не идиот, — Гарри зарылся рукой в его мягкие волосы и вдохнул их приятный аромат.

— Знаешь, отец ненавидит то, что ты полукровка, а я обожаю! Чистокровный маг тут же раскусил бы эту аферу, а тебе я могу устраивать такие сюрпризы хоть каждый день! — воодушевлённо заявил Драко, и взгляд его лучился предвкушением и азартом.

— Я, вообще-то, один из лучших авроров, — лениво возразил Гарри; он был слишком доволен и расслаблен, чтобы злиться на Драко всерьёз.

— Ты оперативник, а не ищейка. Грубая сила — вот твой конёк, — Драко начертил невидимую завитушку на его груди и добавил, — и не лишай меня удовольствия создавать для тебя волшебство.

Гарри посмотрел на него и, не скрывая лукавой улыбки, сказал:

— Слушаю и повинуюсь.


End file.
